


Feel the Magic in the Air

by BadWolfRose (BadWolf1988)



Category: Criminal Minds RPF
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Gift Fic, Holidays, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 01:38:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13136448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadWolf1988/pseuds/BadWolfRose
Summary: Aubree Piper is a teacher at a non-profit school of the arts for underprivileged kids. The school's located in one of the rougher neighborhoods in LA and attracts plenty of celebrity support.This holiday season, actor Shemar Moore is sponsoring the school's Christmas pageant and it's clear from the word go that he's interested in more than just helping the children.Merry Christmas 2017, LaineyMcFall and jayrat.





	Feel the Magic in the Air

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jayjrat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayjrat/gifts).



> Disclaimer: This never happened. Shemar Moore seems to be an eternal bachelor. No woman has been this lucky.
> 
> Disclaimer II: Do I look like I have boyband money? Didn't think so. The song ‘I Guess It's Christmas Time' is copyright © *NSYNC. 'Mary Did You Know?’ is copyright © Mark Lowry and Buddy Greene.
> 
> Author's Note: The Mason Springs School of the Arts is not a real school... that I'm aware of. I simply took the name Mason from a toddler (now teenager *sob* I'm old) that I used to nanny for when I was eighteen/nineteen. The 'Springs' part comes from the company my husband works for. Yeah... I didn't try too hard with the name.
> 
> Thank you to Meghan for beta reading this story for me.
> 
> Merry Christmas 2017, LaineyMcFall and jayjrat!

“ _Mary did you know,_

_That your baby boy would one day walk on water?”_

Aubree sat in the front row of the school auditorium and watched her students rehearse. All the while, she tried to ignore the tall, handsome man seated beside her.

Aubree was a drama teacher at the Mason Springs School of the Arts. It was a non-profit school that had an award-winning reputation. Mason Springs was known for taking talented kids from the wrong side of the tracks and turning them into stars. Mason Springs reputation drew celebrity support and volunteers to the school like bees to honey.

That was actually why she found herself in her current predicament. Every year, the school found a celebrity sponsor for its Christmas pageant. This year that celebrity was Shemar Moore of ‘Criminal Minds’ and ‘SWAT’ fame. Normally, sponsors wrote a check and turned up to watch the show on December 23rd. Shemar had proven to be different. He regularly turned up to check on the show's progress and, once wildfires had temporarily shut down production of his television show, ‘SWAT’, he had taken to stopping by in the afternoons to watch rehearsals. This all would have been fine and dandy if it had been any other celebrity. Shemar Moore was the actor that she had had a crush on since she was a teenager. His presence made her nervous as hell.

“Looks like they're ready for tomorrow night.” Shemar's voice made her jump and he chuckled at her. “Wish I knew why I make you so nervous, baby girl.”

No, he didn't want to know. “Sorry, I'm just a little tired.” She brushed off his comment. “This is a busy time of year for me.”

That much was true. Between overseeing the pageant, teaching her regular classes, and preparing for the new semester in January, she had been running around like a chicken with its head cut off since early October. She was so busy that she had just finished her Christmas shopping that afternoon on her lunch break.

“You got a date for this thing?” Shemar nodded toward the stage where the kids were finishing up their song.

Aubree laughed nervously. “I'm a teacher and the director of the show. I don't usually bring a date to school events.”

“What do you say that tomorrow night you change that and come as my date?”

Aubree turned to look at him in shock. He had a charming smile on his lips. “Are you serious?”

“Yeah,” he nodded. “I like you. Why else do you think I've been hanging around so much?” he chuckled.

She had never for one second considered him being attracted to her as a reason for his chronic presence.

  
  


**The Next Day**

Aubree was a bundle of nerves as she accepted the roses that Shemar offered her.

“You look beautiful, baby girl.” He leaned forward and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek.

“Thanks,” she blushed. She was dressed in a crimson red wraparound dress and had her hair pulled up in a fancy bun. She had admittedly put a little more effort into her appearance than she normally would have for a school event.

She put her roses in water before allowing Shemar to wrap his arms around her waist and lead her out to his car.

It was halfway through the second act when Aubree began to loosen up. The second act was all about the history of Hannukah. An eight-foot-tall paper mache menorah had been rigged with electric lights that refused to turn on until a quick-thinking seventh grader had kicked it.

Aubree found having someone to laugh with when things were going wrong kept her from going out of her mind. Before long, she was happily leaning back in his arms as they stood watching the show from backstage.

“You're going to let me take you out again after tonight, right, baby girl?” Shemar asked as the final song of the show started.

Aubree turned and wrapped her arms around his neck. “If you're lucky,” she teased him.

He just laughed before leaning down to capture her lips with his own.

“ _Feel the magic in the air,_

_Christmas is all around._

_Somethin' about this special time of year._

_A blanket of snow falls, down from the sky._

_Voices of angels,_

_Open our hearts so we can open our arms...”_

“So, how lucky am I, baby girl?” Shemar leaned his forehead against hers. “Lucky enough to keep you?”

“I think so,” Aubree nodded right before his lips once again found hers.

  
  


**FINIS**

[ _**MY WEBSITE** _ ](http://WWW.BADWOLFROSE.COM)


End file.
